Meant to be
by Thelow
Summary: A sad confession of feelings for one another and an arranged marriage cause trouble for Hinata. NaruHina. Oneshot.


Meant To Be

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It was a peaceful day in Konoha. These kind of days came often to this village, a true gift compared to the conditions of many other shinobi nations. The streets were busy with villagers walking to and fro among the shops of the village. The large crowds in the street were always present. But if one thing could be counted on, its that if there was a procession of Hyuuga walking, then the crowd would split to let them through.

Yes the proud Hyuuga. They were treated like royalty in the village and many would agree that they deserve it. They were one of the founding clans in Konoha, provided a large amount of members to the villages service, and even had one of the most powerful bloodline's in shinobi world. The villagers had respect for who they were, but in all cases they didn't exactly like their attitude about their position. The way they carried themselves just screamed "I am better than you, so move aside." They were well known for their arrogant attitude and stoic faces. So it was no wonder that a number of people considered them "stuck up".

There was, however, one Hyuuga that most of the populace loved. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata, the next clan head of the Hyuuga's. She was different, everyone said it about her. Her hair was a deep indigo, while every other Hyuuga's was black. Most Hyuuga females had small frames, but she had become what many males in the village called "a goddess". The thing that made her different the most through was her eyes. All Hyuuga had the white byakugan eyes from their blood, but her eyes were pale lavender and she was different because of this.

Her beauty was not the thing that made the village like her though. It was simply the difference in her attitude compared to the other Hyuuga's. They were considered arrogant and tough, but she was considered kind and gentle. She said hello to people she knew on the streets and just carried a kind aura with her. She often volunteered to help people with their troubles and had often given money to those needier than herself. She was loved in the village.

She was among the small group of Hyuuga walking towards the Hokage tower. The group consisted of her, her father, and a few branch members. She was lost in thought about going and talking to the Hokage.

Her first thoughts landed on the Hokage himself. 'Naruto-kun' she thought proudly with a small blush.

Yes Naruto was now the Hokage at age 20. In truth she knew he had kage level power at the age of 18, but as Tsunade so liked to put "But your still a baka". It had taken a lot of convincing on Tsunade's part to get the council agree to let him be the new Hokage, but then again no one could argue with his accomplishments.

Hinata smiled proudly at this thought. Naruto had done everything he had set out to do and never broke his promises. He had killed Orochimaru before he could take of Sasuke's body and even managed to eliminate a good deal of the Akatsuki that had been chasing him. Any missions he had begun he saw through till the end and made sure there were no casualties. His strength was never questioned when the discussions came up on whether or not he could be the Hokage.

His ability to run the village was questioned. When this came up Jaraiya had stepped up in front of the committee and told them about the vast training he had put Naruto through. Apparently on his training mission years ago he wasn't only trained to be a good fighter, but also requested that Jaraiya train him to be a good Hokage. Combine that with the fact that after he returned Tsunade herself took him under her wing showing him how to run the village and he would easily be capable of running the village.

The one thing they knew would come up was his…occupant. Hinata thought it was horrid that the council had even considered the fact him being a container as a reason to argue against him. The argument was easily silenced when Jaraiya had pulled out a journal and tossed it to the elders. It was the Fourth's personal jounal. In it they found out that Naruto was the Fourths only son. To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement, everyone except Naruto that is. When he was questioned about his he said "I already had my suspicions. Hell just look at the Hokage monument."

She and the rest of Naruto's friends had learned about the Kyuubi shortly after he returned from his training mission. After Sakura had seen him in action using it on a mission he felt it was time to let everyone know. It was one of the happiest days of her life when he approached her first and told his secret to her. She smiled as she remembered the question she asked him right after.

-Flashback-

"_Umm N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata timidly asked. No matter how hard she tried to get past her stuttering in the years he was gone, she just couldn't do it around him._

"_Yeah Hinata?" Naruto looked at her with a happy smile. She could only assume he was so happy because he had gotten his secret off his chest and found acceptance._

"_W-why did you...come to...me first?" Hinata was pushing her fingers together and had a small blush on her cheeks as she asked the question._

_Naruto looked up into the sky in deep thought at the question. She could barely see his eyes in the moonlight, but she could tell he was deep in thought. Finally after about a few minutes he turned and looked her in the eyes._

"_I…I think I just knew you would accept me for some reason." He said with a small grin on his face. Then he got up and started to walk away from where the two had been sitting. "Good night…Hinata-chan."_

_She sat at the same spot wide eyed with a blush for about an hour before she had realized the time and rushed back home._

-Present-

That night left a deep impression on her. She had known before that she loved him, but before that night she believed he would never notice her. Her friends say that her smile after that night lasted a week. After that night the two had spent time together, but never anything romantic. It had been 4 years since that night. He still called her Hinata-chan, but never anything more than that had happened.

Of course being her age and unmarried was not sitting well with the Hyuuga elders. She was to become the head of the clan and she needed a suitable husband. She had been forced to attend dinners with a number of different "worthy" suitors for her, but she had turned all of them down. None of them could match Naruto in her eyes.

To make matters worse talks of arranged marriage was starting to go through the clan. They were getting tired of her lack of a relationship and this was what they thought would be the solution. She absolutely hated the idea of being forced into a marriage with someone she didn't love. The whole idea appalled her.

If she could confess to Naruto and he returned the feelings then she would be able to get out of it before a deal was made. But every time she had tried to speak with him about her feelings he would just look at her in the eyes and all words would escape her throat. She had scolded herself time and time again about how she acted in front of him, but no matter what she just could say anything to him.

At this thought Hinata sighed and began looking around at where she was. They were still walking towards the Hokage tower and were walking through one of the market districts. Out of a small café she could see Sasuke and Sakura come out hand in hand. Sakura gave her a small wave and Sasuke just gave her a nod as she waved back to them while walking.

It was true, among all of the people she considered friends, the only ones still single were herself and Naruto. Sasuke had Sakura, Shikamaru with Temari, Chouji with Ino, Neji with Tenten, hell even Kiba, Shino, and Rock Lee managed to get with someone they loved. So it only seemed proper that she and him get together right?

She had hoped things could only be so simple, but things rarely are. They might have been the only ones still single in their close group of friends. But that in no way meant that women weren't after him. The young fourth Hokage look alike had his own fan club now. Many beautiful women were after him and the more she thought about it the more she questioned if she was beautiful enough for him.

Still though he hadn't accepted any of the many dates he had been asked out too. Hinata had to smile every time she saw him politely turn someone down. This however turned her to another sad thought. She had been with him one time when he was turning another girl down.

-Flashback-

"_But…but why? Why don't you accept any dates?" The girl asked him._

_Naruto let out a small sigh, Hinata could tell this was getting tedious for him. He quietly spoke to the girl. "I already love someone."_

-Present-

It hit her like a hammer blow when she heard him say that. She was nearly in tears at the thought of him in love with someone else, but she stayed strong in front of him till she was able to get away. Out of his sight she cried that night, thinking about what he had said.

She was brought out of her quiet thoughts when they finally reached the Hokage tower. While she still feared that she would never find his love, this was still one of the best parts about her father taking her under his wing to teach her about being the head of the clan. She was allowed into the meetings her father had been having almost everyday for the past two weeks Naruto.

Naruto had surprised even her when talking with her father. She knew about the mask he always wore when he was younger to hid the pain, and when he revealed just how really intelligent he was she was once again proud of him. His manners and behavior were also perfect. She had often worried that once he had obtained the position of Hokage that he wouldn't know the proper ways to handle things, but he was perfect in every aspect.

They reached the two large oak doors that led into the Hokage's chamber and immediately presented themselves to the two guards standing outside. They were of course expected to arrive and were immediately let into the office. Inside Naruto was busy working on some papers until he noticed the two enter the office. Naruto immediately stood up and walked around the desk in front of the two Hyuuga.

"Good morning Hiashi-dono" Naruto spoke as he raised his hand for a shake. Hiashi took the hand and shook it while greeting him back. Naruto then turned to Hinata with a smile that caused her to blush.

"Good morning Hinata-chan. Now come sit down, I believe we will be finishing up today." Naruto said as he guided them to the two seats in front of his desk.

"Yes I believe we will." Hiashi spoke in his calm tone as he took a seat and Hinata sat next to him.

"So you plan to announce it during the dinner tonight correct?"

"Yes, I will announce the banishment of the curse seal and the merging of the two houses." Hiashi said with a slight curve at the end of his lips.

Naruto had one last promise to fulfill and this was it. The one he made to Neji so many years ago to Neji during the Chunnin exam. He promised to change the Hyuuga for him once he became the Hokage and it was the first task he set about doing. Naruto had immediately set up meetings with Hiashi to discuss the removal of the curse seal. It was surprisingly easy though as Naruto found that Hiashi already wanted the seal to removed from the Hyuuga.

"How do you think they will take it?" Naruto asked a little worried.

"Many will take it well, but I am afraid many of the older members of the clan will not agree with the decision."

"Then if you want, I can attend the dinner tonight. Having the power of the Hokage behind you should prove beneficial." Again Hinata was impressed at how quickly Naruto had come up with his idea. It was defiantly a good idea. Having the power of the Hokage behind him there would defiantly be no resistance to the new policy.

"Yes I believe that is a good idea."

After that the two of them, with Hinata watching closely, continued their discussion on how things were to be handled. They worked quickly and thoroughly on the task at hand. They worked on exactly how the removals would take place and how quickly it should be done. It took them about an hour before it looked like they were finally done with the meeting.

"Hinata-chan if you don't mind could I have a few minutes alone with your father?" Naruto asked.

Hinata was puzzled as to why but only nodded and walked out of the room to wait for her father. She stood outside the door for nearly ten minutes lost in her own thoughts before the door opened to reveal her father with his emotionless face on.

"The Hokage wishes to speak with you Hinata. Afterwards I want you to return home and prepare for tonight." Hiashi spoke to her. She nodded her head numbly and walked inside the office blushing a little as she walked inside.

Inside Naruto was standing looking outside the window at the village rubbing his temple, a habit he had picked up from Tsunade after being with her all the time for several years.

"You wanted to speak with me Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto visibly jumped a little from surprise. He was apparently lost in his own thoughts until she made him aware of her presence. He turned and smiled a little at her.

"Yeah Hinata-chan, come over here and sit down we need to talk a bit." He led her over to a small couch in the office and sat down on the couch with her. For some reason she felt a little worried at his tone of voice.

"Listen Hinata-chan…I was searching through some of the older record's and documents yesterday when I came across something." He took a minute to let in a deep breath and then let it out. "I found a document from a few months before either of us was born. It seems that…your mother had an arranged marriage for you the whole time…"

Hinata was shocked. How could she of never been told about this? Why was she learning about it just now and why was it that Naruto was telling her this?

"They deal was made and approved by the Fourth." Naruto looked her in the eyes deeply. "But before that I have a confession to make."

"W-what is it?" Hinata voice was laced with sadness at the news that he just told her.

"Hinata I have always known how you have felt about me."

"W-w-what?" Hinata world seemed like it was collapsing around her. This whole time he had known how she has felt and he doesn't return the feelings. If he has always known and never told her then he must not love her.

"I have always known how you have felt about me Hinata. Ever since the academy I have known how you felt about me, but I have never told you."

Hinata was looking down at her hands in her lap. She could feel the tears starting to leak out of her eyes. First she learns that she has an arranged marriage to someone she doesn't love and now she is learning that Naruto has always known about her feelings, but never returned them.

"W-why?" Hinata was surprised she could even sob the words out.

"Because I love you."

Hinata's head shot up like a rocket to look into his eyes. She could see the love in his eyes and that he was telling the truth. Her heart felt like it was soaring compared to just a few moments ago when she wanted to rip it out. But why wouldn't he tell her how he felt?

"W-what?"

"I wasn't sure after the academy, but after the first chunnin exams I was sure that I loved you. I just couldn't tell you."

'He's love me that long?' She thought. "W-why?" she had to question why he wouldn't tell her. But then, why hadn't she been able to tell him.

"To protect you…"

"What?" Hinata was confused, why would she of needed protection? Why couldn't they just love each other?

"You know what my life has been like. Your reputation would have been ruined back then. Your family would have disowned you, you would be hated by the villagers like me, and you would of become a target for the Akatsuki to get to me...I…I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let anyone hate you….I couldn't let you go through everything I did." Naruto was speaking while looking away from her in shame.

"I wouldn't of cared." Hinata spoke quickly after he finished.

Naruto looked directly at her with a small smile. "I know…but I still couldn't let the most precious person to me get hurt. So I decided to wait…wait until I became the Hokage and earned the respect of the people. Waited until I knew you would be safe. That and praying that you would never start to love another man."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes just looking into each other eyes. She had earned his love and lost it in the matter of a few minutes. The thought of him loving her and her being married to another man brought tears to her eyes and she just started crying. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and comforted her as best he could until she could regain her composure.

"Why…why couldn't you just hide the document." She sobbed out.

"You know I couldn't do that…"

She was torn between hating him and being proud of him. She was hating him for bringing the contract to her father's attention and her now having to get married and not to him, but also proud of him for doing his duty as a Hokage. It took her a few minutes before she was able to compose herself again.

"Who am I to marry."

"According to the contract, you are to learn about him the same night that the contract is presented to you. So that means you will meet him tonight at the dinner where the merging will be done." Naruto spoke quietly.

"I see." Hinata slowly got up from the couch and stepped away from Naruto. She turned around to and looked directly at Naruto. "…I will see you tonight at the dinner" and with that she bowed and walked to the door to leave. Then a thought struck in her mind as she was turning the door handle. She had to say it.

"I love you Naruto-kun." And with that Hinata walked out the door of the Hokage office leaving Naruto in his office.

"Troublesome Hiashi…" Naruto spoke before he went back to his work.

-Hyuuga Compound-

Hinata had rushed home. She didn't want to talk to anyone or let anyone see her so she took to the roof tops. She even ignored Kiba when he saw her jumping and caught up to say hello. She blew right past him and went straight home. Once there she spoke to no one and went straight to her room.

Once in her room she did what anyone in her situation would do. She cried. She cried for hours at the new that had just been given to her. How could things turn out so miserable for her? Maybe if she had just told Naruto about her feelings earlier, before he found the contract they could of started a relationship and been married by now with the contract being canceled out.

She cried until she knew it was time for her to start getting ready to meet her future. Her cousin had come in to try and cheer her up as she got ready, but he failed miserably. She just got ready in sorrow for the dinner.

She walked out of her room in her best dress to the dining hall. Inside the hall was a large majority of the clan as they ate dinner. She walked to her father's side and sat down, noticing the mat placed to her side was empty. A guard opened the door at the front of the hall and entered.

"I present Hokage-sama Uzumaki Naruto" He stated quickly as Naruto entered dressed in the Hokage robes. She knew he was here for his influence though, for the merging of the clans.

Naruto walked over and took the seat next to Hinata. She looked at him with a little bit of surprised and hope before he spoke to her. "Contract says that you are to go and meet your fiancé in another room during the dinner. He should be in the room at the end of the hall."

Her hopes were dashed again in front of her eyes. She didn't cry though, she knew she had to act properly in front of the clan for her father, and in front of Naruto. She just nodded her head slowly and stood up. All the Hyuuga's watched her as she made her way out the dining hall and turned down the hall.

She reached the door at the end of the hall and gripped the door handle. She didn't want to open it, but she knew she had too. Slowly she opened the door to the room and entered shutting the door behind her.

There was a man on the other side of the room dressed in white robes with a shadow from the lights covering the top half of his body. She couldn't see at all who it was and was about to activate her bloodline limit when she noticed something. On the table in between the two people sat two scrolls rolled out on a table. Apparently they must be the damned contract she had to be married to the man.

She walked over to the contracts on the table and decided to look over them. One was the marriage contract she had, but the other caught her eye first.

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, do hereby remove myself from the name Uzumaki. The name was given to me as a means of protecting me from the enemies of my father. Feeling now that I am powerful enough and worthy enough to take on his enemies I remove the name Uzumaki. Taking instead the name Kazama of my father, Kazama Arash the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, before me. From now on I will be known as Kazama Naruto._

_Hokage of Konoha, Kazama Naruto._

'Why is this here?' What purpose did this document hold? What would Naruto taking on his fathers name change….unless. Hinata quickly grabbed the marriage contract and scanned it until she found the part she had been looking for.

_The marriage between Kazama Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata…_

Tears were forming at her eyes as she heard the person in the room start to talk.

"Funny isn't it?" Naruto spoke as he walked out of the shadow dressing in the Hokage robes. He had on a loving smile as he gazed at Hinata. "It's as if it was always meant to be and we didn't even know it."

Hinata darted across the room to Naruto and tackled him to the ground. She lay on top of him as she dug her face into his chest while crying. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and began stroking her back making soothing noises.

"B-but how?" Hianta sobbed out.

"Weren't you wondering at all why a Hokage would have to approve of an arranged marriage if it wasn't the marriage of his own son?" Naruto said.

Hinata cursed herself a little bit at her foolishness, but she knew that the shock and sadness she received from the news was the reason that she couldn't think clearly.

"It seems that my parents and yours were close friends. When they found out that we were going to be born they decided that an arranged marriage would work out. However I was born on the night of the Kyuubi attack and Hiashi had never seen my face, thus he never knew exactly who I was until my identity was revealed at the council meeting."

That had answered a lot of her questions, but still she needed one more.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you make me go through this?" Hinata sobbed out into his chest.

"Your father."

"W-what?" what did her father have to do with this.

"This is what we were talking about when you stood outside the office this morning. Apparently with my name still being Uzumaki he didn't want me to tell you it would be me. I also think he just wanted to hear about the look on your face when you found out." Naruto said with a bit of an annoyed face.

Hinata then did something she had been wanting to do since they academy days. She pushed her way up his body and kissed Naruto passionately. They stayed like that for a few minutes, her lying on top of him and them just kissing each other, until Naruto got up bringing her with him. She looked at him a little confused until he grabbed her hand and led her outside.

-With Hiashi-

The clan merger had gone through perfectly. There were a few angry elders as he thought there were would be, but they were quickly silenced by him, Naruto, and the younger generations of Hyuuga. 'Finally Hizashi' He thought as he watched the happiness on the faces of the branch house members.

Suddenly there was a puff a smoke next to him as the Kage Bunshin vanished. Some people were shocked to see that the Hokage that they had been talking to the whole time was a Kage Bunshin the entire time. Hiashi however smiled and stood up at the head table signaling everyone to be quiet.

Suddenly the two large doors at the entrance of the dining hall opened and there stood Naruto with his hand in Hinata's. A bright smile present on both of their faces.

"I present Hokage-sama Kazama Naruto and his soon to be wife Hyuuga Hinata."


End file.
